


Sparks

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HAPPY BDAY LUCINA, just some cute fluff for the bday girl c:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Lucina always knew how to surprise Inigo every now and then.





	Sparks

 “Ah, that was a bloody battle.” He couldn’t stop himself from stating such a stupid joke. Neither could he bite back the snort that almost escaped from his mouth. Right hand carefully sheathing his sword, Inigo wiped the blood and sweat with the back of his left hand. Crimson eyes slowly dulled to soft browns, he cast a glance to the side and merely winked at the roll of her eyes.  
  
 Decided to not say a word so that she wouldn’t accidentally encourage him on the distasteful joke, Lucina glanced at the smoking soot that used to be a pile of Risen seconds ago. Deep blue eyes made a quick scan, making absolute sure that everyone – her parents and little brother, especially – were safe and free from harm.  
  
 A sincere smile curled at the corners to see that they were well and smiling.  
 “Oh, Dad’s playing with a Risen again.”  
  
 Deep blue eyes then darted to the left, far to the sight of a certain sorcerer who was now blissfully slamming a Risen up and down with his levitating magic. Olivia was seen by his side, her graceful hands waving slowly in front of the laughing sorcerer and shouting something in the lines of “Henry sweetie, stop! It’s already dead!”  
  
 Lucina then heard a chuckle, which then drew her attention to the gallant hero beside her.  
  
 “Honestly,” A sigh slipped out of pale pink lips, “if Dad doesn’t stop anytime soon, he’s going to have guts and blood splashed onto his face and body again.” Though the mental image was nauseating to the bone, it sometimes amused Inigo that he was so used to his father’s eerily disgusting ways that he didn’t even flinch at the idea.  
  
 While his attention was on his parents, her attention was on him.  
  
 Or rather,  
  
 “Gods, they’re a handful.” Laughter once again stifled to see Olivia cupping her face while Henry – with the Risen now terribly tattered and battered in front of his feet – casually slid one arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. There was never a day he wasn’t thankful for this second chance in life to see his beloved parents. “I guess I’ll go to them to see if they need any help—”  
  
 Words rendered to silence once he felt his right hand being cupped.  
  
 Immediately he turned his head to the side, only to then choke down a poorly hidden squeak at the sight of her hand holding his own.  
  
 “L-L-Lucina-?” Her name stuck inside his throat, hazel eyes gawked incredulously at the stunning great lord.  
  
 Once those breath-taking blue eyes met him, Inigo swore his soul had long left his body.  
  
 And by Gods, her smile was really close to making that thought come true.  
  
 “I just…” Realizing that she had cupped his hand without a second thought, Lucina sucked a fistful of air and looked down.  
  
 She never did let go of his hand, though.  
  
 “I…just felt like holding your hand, dear.” Red kissed each tanned cheek, she peeked at the frightfully embarrassed hero. “Is that alright?”  
  
 It was more than alright.  
  
 Hell, if Inigo wasn’t so stunned right now, he might actually pull her into a tight embrace and kiss her face endlessly.  
  
 For now, he just opted to bite his terribly quivering lips.  
  
 “It’s—” He wanted nothing more than to close the minimal distance between them. “It’s alright, my love.” He wanted nothing more than to profess his undying love to her over and over and over again.  
  
 By Gods, her smile could both kill and revive him.  
  
 “That’s great!” Her smile shining like the sun above, Lucina positioned her hand so that their fingers intertwined like perfect puzzle pieces. “Now,” Meekly sliding one step closer, Lucina gently bumped his right shoulder, “you did say you were about to go see Olivia and Henry, right? Let’s go.” She gave his hand a little squeeze, further tracing heat that had sizzled the tips of his ears.  
  
 By Gods, he was hers and hers alone.  
  
 A small smile hilariously and adorably curved his trembling mouth, Inigo finally responded by giving her hand a simple squeeze. “Alright, my beloved princess!”  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> lucina and inigo are wonderful children and they deserve happiness together


End file.
